Deepest Desires
by Treblemkr
Summary: Emma and Killian try to enjoy a beautiful Saturday with their family, but they feel that things are not quite right. What is going on around them and will they be able to figure out what it is?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is my very first fanfiction, and really the first thing I have written in YEARS. But I had ONCE dream about CS and just couldn't get away from this idea. I hope you enjoy it and please feel free to comment with anything constructive for me. This is going to be multi-chapter and the whole story is written, I just need to find time to type it up. Disclamer: I don't own Captain Swan or any of the OUAT Characters._

Chapter One.

Emma awoke to a light giggle near her face. She squeezed her eyes shut and squirmed back into the warmth behind her. The giggle was heard again and the arms around her stomach tightened, pulling her back into the hard body behind her.

"If we lay here long enough, maybe she'll find a new victim." Emma murmured. She felt the lips in her hair form into a smirk, and then a tiny finger poked her on the nose.

"It was a nice thought, Love, but I don't think she will be appeased that easily," Killian laughed behind her, his accent thickened with sleep.

"Momma! Daddy! It's Saturday!" The little girl's voice whined. "It's pamcake time!" Emma finally opened her eyes to see her 3 year old daughter leaning across the bed with her nose right next to hers. Brilliant blue eyes, just like her father's, met hers and a huge smile broke out on her little face.

"Pamcakes it is, Melanie" Emma finally gave in as her daughter started cheering. The tiny girl jumped off the bed and started bouncing on her toes, long blonde hair tousled with sleep and her pink nightshirt swirling around her.

"Clothes first, Little Love, we will meet you in the kitchen," Killian chuckled as Melanie ran off into the other room. Emma started to roll out of bed, but Killian pulled her more securely into his arms. "It'll probably take her awhile to find the 'perfect' outfit for today," he murmured huskily into Emma's ear.

She giggled and put her arms around his neck as their lips met. They kissed sweetly until Emma pulled back and looked into his eyes. She smiled at him until a cloud of confusion passed over her face.

"What is it, Love?" Killian asked.

"I just feel like something is…off. Something is, I don't know, missing?" Emma tried to put what she was feeling into words. Killian thought hard and tried to clear his sleep muddled mind.

"I think…" he started, then the sound of a baby crying interrupted him.

"Oh! There he is." Emma smiled. "The morning just isn't complete without YOUR son crying," Emma smirked at Killian, getting up to check on baby Liam.

"That's not very fair, Emma!" Killian called after her as she walked out of the room. He sighed and laid back down, trying to make his mind catch the fleeting thought that was interrupted before.

"Daddy!" Melanie shouted as she launched herself onto the bed, dressed in a sparkly yellow shirt and purple tutu. "Pamcakes now pwease!"

"Very well, Little One" Killian said, shaking his head and picking up his squealing daughter to carry her to the kitchen. The thought he was trying to chase down was gone anyway.

Melanie's squealing continued all the way to the kitchen until Killian set her in her booster at the table. "Pamcakes! Pamcakes! Pamcakes, pwease!" she chanted as Emma entered the room with her black haired green eyed one and a half year old perched on her hip.

"Indoor voice, Sweetie," she said and Melanie continued her chant in a whispered voice.

"Good morning, Little One," Killian kissed his son on the forehead as the boy gurgled contentedly. Emma set Liam in his high chair and set about getting his breakfast together as Killian started on the pancakes. Moving with a practiced ease around each other and through the kitchen with laughs and smiles and loving touches, the couple prepared breakfast for their children.

As they brought everything to the table and sat down, Emma looked around in confusion.

"What is it, Love?" Killian asked her.

"I just feel like there is something important missing." Emma said with concern. She and Killian tried to place what it was, until Melanie shouted "Syrup!"

"Of course!" Emma laughed as Killian stood up. A quiet banging interrupted him on his way to the cupboard. He looked at Emma, a question written across his face. Emma shrugged her shoulders and was about to reply when the banging grew more persistent.

"…mma! ...ook! Open…" a very muffled shouting could be heard coming from the door. Killian headed over to see who was interrupting their breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: This is a really short chapter, but it seemed like a good place to take a break. Again, thank you for reading!_

Chapter Two

As Killian made his way down the hall the banging continued and increased in urgency. Killian yanked the front door open, only to see that there was no one there. He stepped through the door in confusion; looking each way for the source of the banging.

"Killian?" Emma called from behind him.

"There's no one there, Love." Killian called to her, stepping back inside. They looked at each other in confusion until Liam knocked his bottle off the high chair, startling them both. Breakfast continued as normal for the family, but Emma and Killian couldn't help glancing towards the door from time to time.

"Can we go to the park, pwease?" Melanie begged as her mother wiped the sticky syrup from her little face and fingers.

"Yes, but you have to go brush your teeth first," Emma told her. As Melanie raced off to the bathroom, the phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Emma said as she picked up the phone. There was static on the other end and a voice cutting in and out.

"Why can't…." a sweet woman's voice cut out in the static.

"…..nothing I can do…Fight….themselves." A second woman said.

"Mom, please…." A young man's voice started before the line went completely dead.

Emma gasped and dropped the phone, tears in her eyes. Killian ran in from the kitchen, having heard the crash of the phone on the floor.

"What's wrong, Emma?" he asked, taking her gently by the shoulders.

"I….I don't know." She said.

"Why are you crying, Love?" Killian reached up to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

"Am I?" Emma said puzzled. "I, I don't know."

"Who was on the phone? What did they say, Emma?" Killian asked with concern.

"No one. A lot of static and, just some voices. One was so familiar though." She tried to wrap her head around what had happened. "It must have been interference with someone's t.v. or something." She said, trying to convince herself of what had happened.

"Em…" Killian started, not quite sure he understood what was going on.

"I'm Weady!" Melanie announced, racing into the room, her blue jacket on inside out and shoes unbuckled.

"Yes you are, honey." Emma said, tears drying up and the phone incident forgotten. She picked up her daughter, smiled at her and started over to Liam's play pen. Killian's eyes followed his girls on their way out of the room. He returned the phone to its stand and glanced warily at it. He frowned and tried to think about what had happened. Emma called to him from the other room breaking his concentration and he shook his head, sending one last weary look towards the phone before leaving the room to join the rest of his family.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the family made their way down the street, toward the park, Melanie skipped along holding her father's left hand. His right arm curled around Emma's waist as she pushed Liam along in the stroller. The sun was shining and everything was perfect for them.

"I love you," Emma whispered in Killian's ear with a smile on her face.

Killian beamed back at her. "And I love you, Emma," he said and leaned over to kiss her.

"That's gwoss! Come on! We're almost there!" Melanie interrupted, pulling on her father's hand. The couple broke apart laughing as their daughter pulled them toward the park entrance. "Daddy, what are those?" Melanie asked, pointing towards the large, white birds drifting gracefully across the pond.

"Swans, Little Love." Killian replied. "Very majestic and beautiful creatures." He said looking at Emma who was fussing with Liam in the stroller. "Swan…" he said slowly, brow furrowed.

Emma's head snapped up to look at him in confusion. Liam's crying interrupted them both as Emma leaned back down to pick up the baby.

"Can I go swide, Daddy?" Melanie asked, looking up at Killian with her big blue eyes.

"Aye…um yes. Of course, Sweetie." Killian said, shaking his head. The little girl cheered and ran over to the play area. Killian and Emma followed her and settled on a bench nearby. They watched their daughter race across the jungle gym and up and down the slide.

Emma looked down at their entwined fingers, her brow furrowed, trying to track down the thoughts that had been hovering just out of reach all day.

"What is it, Love?" Killian asked, looking at her.

"I just can't shake this weird feeling. That there's something we're missing. Something we should be doing?" She struggled to put the feeling into words.

"Aye. I have that feeling too, Love." Killian replied.

"Since when did you start talking like a pirate?" Emma laughed, her brow still furrowed.

"Pirate?" Killian asked, startled.

"Mommy! Push me!" Melanie called from the swings. Emma chuckled and placed a kiss in Killian's hair.

"I'm kidding," she said as she got up and headed over to their daughter.

Killian watched her leave and reached down to pick up a fussing Liam. "There, there. Everything's fine." He murmured, trying to comfort both is son and himself. Something was still not quite sitting right with him.

After Melanie had tired herself, and her mother, out from all the swinging, they decided to head to a small diner for lunch. Walking past the harbor on their way, Killian stopped to look out at the ships. "Thinking of going for a sail, Killian?" Emma asked him.

"Just thinking that I'd make one hell of a Captain." He replied absentmindedly.

Emma's eyes went wide and she looked at him. "What did you say?"

Killian looked at her in confusion. "Daddy said a bad word!" Melanie interrupted.

"That I did, Little Love. I am sorry, I don't know what came over me." He reached down to pick her up. Emma pushed the stroller after them, still watching Killian in confusion.

They reached the diner quickly and waited for the server to come over. Emma looked around, noticing how empty the place was. Killian followed her gaze around the room.

"What can I get you?" Their server asked.

"Three grilled cheese please." Emma ordered and the server quickly walked away to put in their lunch.

"Not many people here today, are there?" Killian said to Emma, his eyes still glancing around the room.

"No," she replied "There must be something going on that we're missing out on."

"I have you and our children, Love," Killian said with a smile. "I'm right where I have always wanted to be."

Emma smiled back at him, becoming more at ease in the restaurant. "You are such a dork," she said.

"Aye, but you love it." Killian challenged back with a smirk.

"Three grilled cheese." the server interrupted, setting the food on the table and dropping the bill, before heading back to the kitchen.

Emma busied herself with cutting her daughter's sandwich and Killian held a sleeping Liam in his arms until the meal was complete.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I am SO happy that people are following this story. You seriously have no idea how excited I am every time I get a little notification. You are all amazing and thank you SO much. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I will warn you that the angst is coming._

Chapter 4:

"Can we watch a movie now?" Melanie asked as the family entered their home.

"Aren't you ready to take a nap?" Killian suggested as Emma took Liam to his crib.

"No naps! They're for babies!" she insisted.

"Very well then," Killian gave in, knowing his daughter would fall asleep during the movie anyway. "Go pick one out." Melanie started digging through the cabinet of movies as Killian set up blankets and pillows on the large couch in the living room.

"Movie time?" Emma asked as she re-entered the room.

"Soon to be nap time, but you can't tell our daughter that. She gets her stubborn streak from her mother." Killian whispered with a wink. Emma smirked and lightly slapped his arm before crouching down next to her daughter and picking up a movie.

"Snow White? When did we get this one?" Emma asked Killian.

"No idea, Love. They seem to multiply when we're not looking." Killian said.

"How about this one, Sweetie?" Emma held the movie out to her daughter.

Melanie took it in her hand and thought it over. "I don't know," she said somewhat hesitantly.

"I don't think you've seen this one, Sweetie. I'm sure you'll like it." Emma tried to persuade her daughter, really not wanting to watch _Frozen_ for the millionth time.

"Okay." Melanie finally conceded and she climbed up onto the couch as Emma put the movie in to play. She returned to her spot next to Killian, who pulled her into his arms as they settled in to watch the movie. All three of them were asleep before Snow even met the dwarves.

"Emma, Hook! Please wake up!"

"Mom, I need you. Please mom!"

Emma awoke with a start to a blue screen on the t.v. Her sudden movements woke Killian up too, his arms tightening around her. "Tis it, Love?" Killian asked sleepily.

"I thought I heard someone calling out to me." She said as she listened intently. The house was silent except for the feedback from the blue screen. "But I, I had a weird dream too." She said. Killian looked at her with interest. "It was just flashes, but they were so…..vivid." She continued "There was a petite woman with black hair and a tall man with a handsome smile and a sword and they stood there looking at me with such love in their eyes." She said as she tried to piece her dream together. "And there was someone else….."

"A lanky boy with brown hair and green eyes." Killian interrupted her, looking at the floor. "They were all swallowed by purple smoke."

"How did you…"

Killian looked at her with concern. "Same dream, Swan."

Liam started crying in the other room.

"Why did you call me Swan?" Emma asked him.

"It feels right." Killian said simply. "But something else doesn't."

"I felt like I knew them, Killian." Emma thought hard. "Especially the boy. I saw him and I immediately missed him; and when the smoke came I wanted to follow them all. What is going on?"

"I felt the same thing, Swan." Killian started, brow furrowed as he thought over everything that had been bothering him that day.

"Daddy!" Melanie started pulling on his hand trying to get his attention.

"Get Liam, Love." Killian told Emma, pulling Melanie into his lap. His daughter started to babble in his ear about the movie she had barely watched. "Hush, darling." Killian told her as Emma returned to the couch next to him with the baby in her arms.

"Think about the diner, Love." Killian said. "Do you remember anything about it?"

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"I can't remember anything about it." Killian said. "Do you remember the face of our server?"

Emma thought hard, "I don't even remember if it was a man or a woman." She admitted.

"What about anyone else we passed today?"

"Daddy! Come play with me!" Melanie tried to interrupt.

"Hush, Darling"

"I don't. I don't remember any faces at all. It's like they were all just shadows." Emma said as she pulled Liam closer to her.

"Something hasn't seemed right since we woke up this morning Swan." Killian said, still struggling to think things through.

"Daddy! Mommy! Pwease!" Melanie said. Killian just held her closer in his arms.

"When did we move in here?" Emma suddenly asked. "There are no pictures." She realized.

Killian looked around the room. Nothing special stood out at all except the toys on the floor and the playpen in the corner.

The phone started ringing, startling them both and Emma reached over to pick it up and heard the static she had earlier.

"…..mma, Sweetie." She gasped as a man's voice broke through the static. Killian leaned over to listen too.

"Help…other." The sweet woman's voice from earlier could be heard now.

"Fight…..Believe!" a young man's voice full of hope come next.

That's…" Killian started.

"Henry!" Emma exclaimed with tears in her eyes as memories of her son and parents came flooding back.

"Mommy! Daddy! Pwease stop!" Melanie shouted as Liam started crying again.

"Killian!" Emma cried out as the house started shaking. "What's going on?"

"Hold on to the children, Swan" Killian said.

"It's okay, babies." Emma tried to soothe as they all held each other closer.

"No it's not!" Melanie sobbed.

"We've got you, honey. Everything will be alright." Killian soothed.

Purple smoke started rolling into the room.

"Pwease don't leave!" Melanie started sobbing.

"I'm not letting go, Darling" Killian said as he held his family in his arms and the purple smoke reached them.

_A/N: I feel like a horrible person leaving the story off in this spot, but I worked the midnight shift last night and am doing another tonight so I had to fight to get this done. I promise to put the conclusion up tomorrow. Thanks again for reading and reviewing and following. You are all amazing! Happy ONCE day!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Here's the conclusion as promised! I really want to thank everyone again for reading, especially those who followed/favorited/left a review. I had a lot of fun translating my dream into this story and it is a great feeling to actually have people read and enjoy it. I hope you all like conclusion!_

Chapter 5

Emma awoke in Killian's arms, blinking at the glaring sun.

"Emma!" She heard Mary Margret gasp.

"Mom!" Henry shouted as she sat up and was tacked in a hug.

Killian sat up next to her and looked around frantically. "Emma! Where are they?!" he said fearfully.

"Whatever you're looking for is a remnant of the spell," Regina said from behind them.

"Spell? What spell? Where are the children?" Killian demanded

Emma reached out to take Killian's hand with tears in her eyes, "They weren't real?" She asked.

"What the Bloody Hell is going on?" Killian insisted again.

"You two were placed under a curse by Maleficent." Regina explained. "A version of a sleeping curse, which is her specialty."

"I don't understand." Emma said as Mary Margret and David sat on the edge of the bed.

"It wasn't REAL, Miss Swan." Regina said again.

"But they WERE real!" Killian insisted his voice thick with tears.

"I'm afraid not." Regina said with a bored tone.

Killian stood abruptly, dropping Emma's hand and bolting from the room. She would follow him in a minute, but she need more information. "You couldn't be a little more gentle, Regina?" Emma said sarcastically. Regina just shrugged. "Can you be a bit more specific about what happened?"

"Emma honey," Snow decided to take over the explanation. "Maleficent's curse was designed to keep the person under it forever by creating a dream environment. The spell taps into what the person desires the most, things they may not even realize they want. The person is kept so happy in the dream that they don't realize what it actually is. If they can't wake themselves from the spell, then they end up wasting away."

"Mom, what happened? What did you dream?" Henry asked her.

Emma pulled Henry into a hug as she tried to figure out what to say. It was hard to explain to a room full of her family what apparently her deepest desires were. "It was so real. We were just living a normal life together. We had two….two children and…." She stopped, her voice breaking. "I held them and kissed them and loved them. How was it not real?" Emma shook her head to compose herself. "How long?"

"You were under the curse for almost a week. Right after Ursula left." Charming answered. "How were you able to break it?"

"We had a feeling that something was wrong. I could hear you all occasionally, I just didn't realize it was you. It ended up being Henry though." Emma turned to look at her son. "You told us to believe and everything came together. We remembered what was missing and the curse broke."

"Emma," Mary Margret looked at her daughter. "We're working on a plan to find and defeat Maleficent and Gold. You should go find Killian."

Emma looked at all the people surrounding her and tried to smile reassuringly. "We'll be back," she said and left to find him.

He was by the dock near the Jolly, as she had expected. His hook was dug into the railing and his head was cast down. "Killian?" Emma reached her hand out to touch his shoulder.

"Was it really just a part of a curse?" He asked her, his voice thick with emotion. "I remember holding them, Swan. How were they not real?"

Emma took a deep breath, trying to think of how to explain everything to him. She fought through her curse memories and her real ones. "Killian," she said entwining her fingers with his. "Just because they weren't real, doesn't mean they can't be. You told me I was your happy ending." Killian's back went rigid as she continued. "That's the night Maleficent cursed us. You left before Mary Margret explained what the curse was designed to do." Killian turned to look at her. "It made us dream our deepest desires, Killian. US, not just you. I wanted that life too." She continued with tears in her eyes.

"I want you, and a life together. I want those children. I want my happy ending and it is you, Killian. I love you and that wasn't part of the curse, it was what the curse finally showed me."

Killian looked at her with wide eyes full of tears. "Gods, Swan. You have no idea how long I've wished for that." He leaned down to claim her lips in a passionate kiss.

They broke apart, gasping for air, and Emma rested her forehead on his. "They might have been part of a curse, but that doesn't mean they can't be real someday." Emma said eyes shining. "We're going to beat these evil bitches and have our happily ever after."

"As you wish." Killian replied, smiling down at her.

Epilogue

Exactly one year after defeating Rumpelstiltskin and the Queens of Darkness, the Charming family, Regina, and Robin gathered at the hospital. They sat around the waiting room anxiously. Down the hall, Emma laid panting on a hospital bed as Killian brushed damp hair off her face.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Jones" a nurse said as she turned around. "You have a beautiful baby girl."

"Aye, that she is," Killian said carefully taking the pink bundle from the nurse and turning to Emma.

"Hello Melanie," Emma said beaming down at her tiny daughter. "It's about time we saw you again."

Killian placed a kiss on Emma's brow and smiled down at his wife and daughter. "You are so beautiful, Little One, and so very real." Killian looked into Emma's eyes, "Thank you, my Love, for making my dreams come true."

"Our dreams." Emma insisted and turned her lips up to meet a gentle kiss from her True Love.


End file.
